A downlink reception apparatus can be provided with scheduling information for uplink transmission and/or downlink reception through a downlink control channel. A scheme of mapping a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) transmitted in a specific region of a downlink subframe to a physical resource and the position of the PDCCH are defined in a serving cell for a downlink reception apparatus defined in a conventional wireless communication system.
To meet demand for increased wireless communication system throughput, carrier aggregation may be used. When carrier aggregation is applied, a downlink control channel may be transmitted on a corresponding carrier or other carriers.